Busy Dreams
by FullOfFaith
Summary: Anakin and Luke share a dream and get the closer they need. Inspired by Reyella.


Anakin was eager to get home that night. If this Darth Plagueis the wise was even real, he wasn t going to sell himself to the dark side if it wasn t absolutely necessary. Now, there is no guarantee this will work but if it does, not only will Anakin get answers, he will also see his child as an adult.

His child! The day Padme told him about the baby was the best day of his life. He didn t know it possible to love as much as he loves his little child. Every time he thinks about it he feels all giddy and fuzzy inside.

The idea is simple: use the force to connect his dream with his childs. The hard part? The dreams will be from two completely different years. But if this works, it will be well worth it.

He walks into the apartment late at night. Padme is sound asleep when he lays down, a hand over her belly lovingly. He loves to see her this way, so peaceful and and round with his child. He still can t get over that. He s a father! The aspect is both thrilling and terrifying.

He snuggles up close to Padme, puts a hand over his child and tries to connect the dreams.

oOo

Luke has had a long day. Between training with his squad, and planning to save Han Solo from carbonite, he s been pretty busy. Of course his thoughts have been occupied by his father non stop all day. What had happened to him? Why had Ben lied? But what hurt the most, is the fact his father probably doesn t love him.

So, Luke layed down for some well deserved sleep, praying somehow, someway, he had been wanted.

Anakin was relieved when he saw the beautiful hills of Naboo. He had succeeded. But, where was his child?

Panic arose inside him. Did this mean the baby dies after all? His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, his breath quickened and he began to sweat.

No. he said. No, no, no.

He was about to break down and cry when he saw a lone figure standing not to far away. A young man with sandy blonde hair looked around his new surroundings. He was short but appeared to be quite strong. Anakin nearly stopped breathing when his son locked eyes with him.

Luke looked around in awe. He had never seen any place so beautiful. He was about to adventure and explore this new world when he saw someone standing not to far off. Their eyes locked and Luke grew more confused by the second.

Who are you? Luke asked. It wasn t a threat, but a real question.

Of course he was more scared than anything when the man grinned widely and come running toward him faster than should be possible. Luke was about to run but the man was practically on top of him. The next thing he knew, the man was gripping him in a bone crushing embrace. Wait, what?

There was no way to describe what Anakin felt at that moment other than pure bliss. He cried silent tears as he held his son in his arms, nuzzling the boy s hair lovingly.

Your alive! Oh stars, I was so afraid I d lose you.

Uh, do I know you?

It suddenly occurred to Anakin that his son wouldn t recognize him. He would be much older in the boy s time. He suddenly felt ridiculous.

I-I m sorry. I must look totally different in your time. It s me, Anakin. I m-I m your father.

But something was very wrong. the boy trembled in his arms, now pale as a sheet.

No. It wasn t possible. His father was a monster and a murderer. And Luke was quite certain Darth Vader would never be this happy to see him. But then again, this wasn t Vader. The man said his name was Anakin. And what did he mean In your time ? Is it possible? Did this man come from the past? Is this man really His father?

Father?

Anakin didn t know a feeling like that existed until his son called him father . Some of the color returned to to boy s face and his eyes looked hopeful as tears fell from them, as gently as he could, Anakin wiped them away.

The boy through his arms around his father s neck, burying his face in his father s shoulder.

I don t understand, what are you doing here?

I I needed to make sure you were alright. I-I had visions of your mother dying in childbirth. I had to know you would both make it. I don t even know your name.

Luke. You really care about me?

Of course I care about you Luke! Why would you ever think otherwise?

Anakin was so confused. At first he thought maybe they were in some sort of fight in the boy s time, but the way he looked down and the sadness he could sense from the youth troubled him.

What s wrong?

It s a long story.

I have time.

Luke didn t know how much to reveal. He wanted to warn his father about his fall if he could, but at the same time, he didn t want to hurt him. No, he deserved to know. Okay, just try not to react badly.

Anakin nodded.

About twenty years ago, the Republic was overthrown and the Jedi were wiped out.

He was in shock. How can the Jedi be gone? The Republic destroyed? I didn t seem real, like a cruel joke of some sort.

I don t understand. He said.

The Sith took over. I m part of a rebellion fighting against the Empire. I I was told my father had been killed in the purges. That the Sith apprentice, Darth Vader, had murdered you.

All Anakin could do was hold his son close, stroking his back lovingly. It hurt like a lightsaber wund to know he wouldn t see his baby boy grow up.

Then what happened? He asked, not really sure he wanted to know.

Luke began tearing up, not willing to look his father in the eye. I faced Vader, I lost the fight. He cut off my hand.

Anakin starred in horror at Luke s mechanical hand. This- this monster mamed his baby boy! He wanted to kill this heartless freak. Slowly.

He- he told me

What did he tell you Luke?

Luke took a deep breath and said what he had kept to himself for months now. He told me that he hadn t killed my father, he was my father.

Anakin froze. He didn t want to believe it but the force rang with truth. All that went through his head was: I hurt my own baby, I hurt my own baby, I hurt my own baby.

No. I-I would never hurt you!

Father, it s okay!

No! No, it s not! I hurt you. I hurt my own son!

He felt his eyes sting with tears as his voice cracked. Apparently Luke was feeling the same thing, because tears were streaming down his face as well.

They were in each other's arms again, sobbing softly. Anakin lifted his son into his arms, holding him close and tight.

Luke had never felt so safe before. He was finally in his father s arms and he was happy. So very happy.

I love you Luke. I love you so very much. I am so sorry. Anakin managed to say through the tears. And I will make sure none of this happens. I promise you, I won t let anyone hurt you.

I know you won t. And I love you too.

And with that, Anakin Skywalker woke up, feeling both light as a feather and more determined than ever. But most of all, he felt love.

oOo

If you want to continue this please do, just ask me first so I can read it. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Please review!

As always, God bless! 


End file.
